The use of pens, paints, and airbrushes are common the issue is the use of these devices at night or in the dark and the fact that the ink is applied to the paper is almost always permanent. The advantage of the present invention is that the images applied to the paper or substrate fade over time. In addition, the present invention has a particular advantage as the light glows in the dark, allowing its use at nighttime. Based on the above, it would therefore be advantageous to provide a hand-held drawing apparatus that could draw lines, shapes or other objects on a substrate that fades over time making the apparatus more particularly enjoyable for kids and children.